


Good To Me

by thesunmetmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Radio Host Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Has any of you found your 'good to me' person?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	Good To Me

Wonwoo counted until 3 in his head, breathed deep, and voiced out.

"Good night and welcome back with Wonu here. That was Seventeen with Good To Me. It's a cool new song, isn't it? I love it so much,” he smiled to the microphone. "Talking about the theme of the song, _Good To Me_. Has any of you found that person? That one good person, that it’s enough for that person to just exist to make you the happiest being in the whole world?"

He waited seconds of full silence.

"Well, if you have, then congratulations. I really advise you to keep that person. Fight everything for them, because I still regret that I couldn't."

He chuckled.

"I've lost mine."

There were gestures by the large glass window. Commercials were already on the line up. Wonwoo nodded lightly to the person behind said window.

"We'll talk about this theme for tonight. Send your stories to our DM on Twitter or text us through this number. Now, let's hear our next song, Bet Bet by Nu’est."

After a short commercial, the whistling part of the song was played. Wonwoo then pulled his headset.

"Won-ah! You want food?" it was Soonyoung, who was in charge of the playlist of their radio station.

"What you got there?" he gulped down some water.

"Uh...gyeranppang, pajeon, bungeoppang, I also have some tteokbokki."

"Then bungeoppang, please."

Soonyoung, as versace as he was, startled Wonwoo by ignorantly throwing the packaged food, earning him a gasp. Luckily, he managed to catch it at the right moment.

" _You little shi_ —"

"We're on in 3, 2—"

Headset was back on in a flash when Soonyoung pointed his index finger up in the air.

"Good night and welcome back. First, I want to congratulate Nu’est for getting the win yesterday. The song is so good! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do," he talked smoothly like a pro he was. "And now, to our main topic for tonight. The person who is your _'good to me'_. We already got some texts and DMs, let me just scroll it down first..."

Wonwoo's eyes behind his glasses squinted.

"Oh. This is interesting. From WOOZI. Did I pronounce it right? WOOZI?" he asked apologetically. "WOOZI said, _'idk if he's good to me, but he's sure make me feel good, if u know what i mean lol'_. Well I certainly know what you meant, WOOZI, don't worry~" he grinned as he saw how Soonyoung literally glared at him. There were ethical rules as a radio host and Soonyoung was not too eager to earn another reprimand from their higher ups for this late night session. "Ah, WOOZI writes more. _'But the more I feel good, the more I want him to also feel good, y'no? Like, I want him to only look at me. Is that weird?'_ "

Wonwoo sighed. "Not at all, WOOZI, I understand it clearly. You see, the thing is, that person who is good to you, that person sometimes doesn't get how good he makes you feel. He’s being there in front of you, merely smiling, and you're already in the cloud nine. His existence, his breathing. As if the world transforms to a better place in an instant. The air becomes fresher. The flowers become prettier. Everything, every little thing, suddenly becomes much more beautiful."

Opening his eyes ( _when did he close it at the first place, he'd never know_ ), Wonwoo beamed lovingly to no one there.

"But I think you're not there yet, WOOZI. That's good that you have the intention to keep him, but until you're very sure, please release him from your grip occasionally to see if he's that _'good to me'_ person for you," he smirked. "And if he is, tame him until he's yours alone."

Soonyoung groaned behind the glass window. That reprimand seemed not too far away now.

"Now next song…let's hype it up a bit, yeah? Alligator from Monsta X? Promise it won't bite."

A chuckle, then the song began. Soonyoung hurriedly entered the room.

"Oh-kay, what do _you_ want?"

Wonwoo just held up his bungeoppang. "Wise men said, revenge is better served hot from the oven," he smirked. Glasses lightened up by the florescent tube above his head.

"Well wise men said, kiss my ass, Jeon. I don't need to get another love letter from the big people!"

"Well maybe next time you won't throw my food like that, Kwon."

"Unbelievable—"

"It's the second chorus. You sure you don't wanna go back there?" seeing how the man smirked at him pushed Soonyoung’s patience to the edge. He was this close to smack that obnoxious face of Jeon Wonwoo, yet, as a perfectionist and workaholic, he pressed that desire into the pitch of his stomach, swallowed a big patience pill, then returned to his desk with a scowl. A deep scowl, which made Wonwoo's smirk grew even more mischievous.

1 - 0 for the Jeons tonight.

"We're back with you on Pledis station, 171.7 FM,” Wonwoo wiped his bangs off his face. "Tonight is really beautiful. The moon, the star. I saw them when walking here. I hope after this, you all can sleep peacefully to prepare for a new day tomorrow." his voice was deep and soothing. The type of voice best listened in the dark of the night.

"Oh, I found another... _interesting_ comment, or should I say question?" he laughed a bit, scrunching his nose. "It's from PRINCEJOONHWI. He asked, _'Wonu-ssi, I'm more interested with your story. You said you've lost yours? How? What happened?'_ Wow, this is clearly not in my job description, guys." He laughed again. "My job is to listen to _your_ stories, not the other way around."

Then he fell quiet for a brief moment.

“Well, I've lost mine, indeed. That person...he's so dear to me. I still miss him a lot. We did not start as friends at all. In fact, we're that TV trope of Strangers to Lovers. That day when I saw him walking into our classroom, I knew that I wanted him like I need an air to breathe. Every gesture he made was etched deep in my memory. He was not graceful, per se," warm smile appeared on his thin lips, urging Soonyoung to secretly smile too. "Even worse, he was this big, clumsy idiot with a tiny fang poking cutely every time he smiled. He was so cute. Intimidating at the first glance, but once you knew him, he's just an overgrown little puppy and that's all I ever need. He's perfect as he was, even when he grossly sneezed."

" _Eww_ ," Soonyoung whispered.

"Yeah, _eww_ ," Wonwoo laughed, as if he could hear his listeners made some sound of disgust. "I often scolded him for that but he's already making throwing germs towards people as his habit. I wish I was a better trainer." He rolled his eyes, earning a soft laughter from Soonyoung.

"Wait! PRINCEJOONHWI replied again. _'You guys seems cute together.'_ Why thank you. _'But then what happened? Why did you two break up?'_ Wow, PRINCEJOONHWI, eager, aren't we? I hope you have your own nice story to tell in exchange," Wonwoo chuckled.

Then, a sigh. So soft, without any single trace of regret. "It just didn't happen. He's my _'good to me'_ person, but I was not his. We had been dating for two years, already too comfortable to even question when another person came into our lives."

He closed his eyes.

"That person who was his _'good to me'_...he was very kind, _too kind_. He cupped his chin in love so much, it almost poured out of his eyes. He was graceful, inside and out. He knew I was his crush's boyfriend, so he kept it in him for years. We had this mutual respect, so by the time we broke up, he came to me and yelled at me in anger. Not for him, but for me. He told me to fight for him. He told me not to let him go, that he was just confused, that I was still his number one, not him. He would go far away from us, because despite him being tortured by his unrequited love, he didn't want any of this. He didn't want to see me suffer. _He cried for me_. He hugged me and cried for me, whispering apology over and over, also promises that he would disappear on us."

Wonwoo halted just to wipe tears from the side of his eyes. He was getting emotional by remembering that day.

"Of course at that time I thought he was just pitying me. I resented him. What was so good about him that made my boyfriend turned to him?"

Soonyoung signaled him that the commercials were gonna be up. He had talked too long to be considered appropriate. "Oh, sorry for talking to much about myself. Once we're back, I want to hear more from you guys, not me pouring my pathetic love life in this whole session, okay?"

Commercials went by in a flash. Soonyoung did not come inside again, nor he put another track after commercials like he usually did, so Wonwoo was back with the audience once again. "The response was overwhelming...guys, I'm flattered," he was reading the comments and texts flooding in. "Here COUPSY wrote, _'And then what happened? Don't hang us on cliffhanger, Wonu-ya!'_ Okay, you're way eager tonight, people, I'm almost scared."

He saw from the corner of his eyes that Soonyoung went in with two cups of warm milk. He put one in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo thanked him by nodding, as Soonyoung tipped his head to the side with a smile, then went back to his own room.

"He did disappear on us. And I saw how my _'good to me'_ person crumbled into ashes in front of me. The light on his face was gone. He became weak, became a pitiful human being. He lived aimlessly, confused and shocked as his love was thrown away easily in a day. I couldn't bear watching him like that. And then it hit me."

The cup was warm against his palm.

"That I'd prefer seeing him happy with his _'good to me'_ , rather than stubbornly keeping him as my _'good to me'_."

He said each word with subtle emphasis using his deep voice, to make sure his listeners memorize it through their lives.

"TLDR, he's now with that person, looking as happy as ever. In fact, they invited me to their wedding," he paused, just to amuse his listeners. He imagined them letting out exasperated gasps. Eyes wandered to Soonyoung, who grinned cocky at him, before he continued. "Correction, they invited _us_ to their wedding," Wonwoo chuckled. Tone was filled with airiness, such apparent happiness, radiating even through the microphone. "Yeah, I found another my _'good to me'_ person. Flash news, I was also his. Who said it has to be one time only?"

As Soonyoung laughed, Wonwoo then resumed closing his session. "So that's all. Stay tune on Monday for another of our late night's talk with your one and only host, Wonu. Signing off."

The red light turned off. Wonwoo exited his room leisurely, a cup in one hand. He walked into Soonyoung's room and, casually, sat on his lap. Soonyoung’s arms were quick to wrap around his waist.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey," Wonwoo leaned down to kiss his lips. "Thanks for the bun and the milk."

"Don’t mention it. Feeding my cat is what I do best for these 10 years."

" _Wow_ ," Wonwoo whispered. "I thought _'waiting_ ' is what you do best for these 10 years."

"That too," his Best Friends to Lovers TV trope smiled adoringly at him, cupping his cheek. "For you, 10 years was nothing."

"Oh? Shall I let you wait another then for our wedding?"

"Won-ah...," Soonyoung groaned, earning a smug laughter from his fiancé.

"I'm kidding," when Wonwoo cupped Soonyoung's cheeks with both his hands, his engagement ring on his annulary twinkled beneath the lamp. "You're cute." He kissed his lips again.

"Tell it to yourself."

They laughed together, feeling comfortable with each other's company, throwing banters like they always did for the past 10 years. Soonyoung then smiled gently to Wonwoo as the tip of their noses touched each other.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to be your _'good to me'_ person, Won-ah..."

"And thank you for choosing me as your _'good to me'_ person, Soonyoungie..."

They stared for a while in utter bliss. Even without saying it, they knew that they would be each other's _'good to me'_ until the end.

"Let's go home."

"I'm hungry. Let's grab dinner first."

Limbs were untangled. Steps were all taken. Laughter was the only thing left in that small, empty room, as they went back to their home, hand-in-hand and filled with a simple happiness of finding each other.


End file.
